


Take the Leap

by Athems



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explosions, Hemophobia, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Jaguars, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Perry Being A Jerk, Phobias, Prompt #20, Prompt #30, Prompt #8, South America, Whumptober 2020, abandoned, prompt #18, prompt #21, wound reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Tasked with finding Doofenshmirtz in the Amazon after days of no contact on the most important day for Perry, things take a turn for the worse when both end up stranded in the rainforest.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949701
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Take the Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Third and last Phineas and Ferb story for my whumptober project.  
> A little warning, Perry acts like quite the jerk towards Heinz at the beginning of their meeting, but he recapacitates later on.  
> Enjoy.

Perry Fletcher was helping his nephews prepare breakfast for the family. It was an important day, after all; it was the anniversary of Perry's arrival to the household 5 years ago.  
  
The family always liked to celebrate the occasion by staying home the whole day, eating some barbecue on the garden, putting on a movie that they all enjoy and just being a family in general. It was one of Perry's favorite days and he was happy that he was off work to be able to do all that with the Flynn-Fletchers.  
  
Just after everyone had ate their breakfast (some big and fluffy pancakes, the recipe taken from the internet), they were getting ready to play some monopoly for a few hours when the agent's watch started to beep.  
  
Perry was just finished changing into some comfortable clothes, ready to exit his room to help set off the game. He was disconcerted about it, after all Monogram knew what day it was and that it was special to him. If it was a mission to stop Doofenshmirtz, surely they could send someone else to thwart his plans, they had many agents around the states that could be asked for that one favor.  
  
He decided to get on with it and answer the call in his bedroom, locking the door to make sure no one entered.  
  
"Morning agent P." Monogram paused, looking at his subordinate's face before giving a sigh. "I know that today is an important day for you, and usually you would have the day off to enjoy spending time with your family, but I'm afraid we need you to go stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz this time."  
  
Perry narrowed his eyes, about to try and complain about it, but was stopped by his superior, "I know how you must feel about this agent P, but no other agent is available at the moment to take your place. Especially, considering Doofenshmirtz was last seen going on a car into the Amazon's rainforest two days ago. No one has seen him around after that, and we do not know if he is still alive or not."  
  
That news took away some of Perry's anger. _Dr. D is lost?_ he thought with some worry; it wasn't common for the man to get lost and even more uncommon going into a rainforest, one as far the Amazon. _Maybe he's in danger._  
  
"As you see, we are unsure about how we should react to the whole thing, therefore I thought the best course of action is to send you to locate him, thwart whatever he's planning, and preferably bring him back to Danville. He can't be trusted to not create chaos in a place as important as that," Monogram ordered, receiving a reluctant nod and salute from the agent. "I wish you luck agent P, and sorry to ruin your day off. Monogram out." And with that, the screen on his watch turned black, leaving Perry to stare at his despondent face.  
  
He gave a reluctant sigh, standing from his bed and walking to the door, ready to give his family the bad news.

* * *

Perry was on his way to the Amazon on his flying car, and even with the speed he was going at it was going to take him an hour to get to the forest.  
  
His family had been disappointed with him having a 'work emergency' on the anniversary, but they knew it was really important for him. He told them he needed to go catch a fly to visit a client in another state that needed his computer's files completely restored as soon as possible, and that there was no way to do it through long distance thanks to an unreliable internet connection.  
  
The kids had tried to persuade him not to go (even Candace tried), but Lawrence had managed to convince them that they could celebrate when Perry returned from work. After all, he knew how important work was for his brother, so he didn't try and stop him from leaving.  
  
Doofenshmirtz better be grateful he was coming all the way to the Amazon for him, and if not, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Perry managed to see from above a weird mechanical building within the center of the rainforest. He was glad he didn't have to explore the place to find where the other mas was.  
  
He parked the car right in front of the entrance, not really caring if the doctor saw him come or not. Kicking the main door open may have been a little overboard, but his anger at the whole situation had only gotten worse with the one-hour trip to the place.  
  
"Ah! Perry the Platypus, what a surprise to see you here! And by that I mean, really I wasn't expecting you to come all the way here," A voice greeted him as he made his way deeper into the building.  
  
The agent was able to see the doctor in the center of the big room they were at, standing at the side of big machine. _That must be his new -inator,_ Perry concluded with a scoff. So, Doofenshmirtz wasn't in any danger and just seemed to have wanted a change of scenery for their almost daily confrontations.  
  
"Since you're here, maybe you want to help me out with some research-" Perry interrupted him by raising a hand in a 'stop' signal, leaving the other to stare at him in confusion.  
  
" _I don't really care about anything you're doing Dr. D, you made me work when I was supposed to have the day off,_ " the spy signed to him barely restraining his anger at the other. " _Do you think I have no life or something? That I just live to stop your stupid inventions?_ " He tried to not let his frustration at the special day with his family being ruined by his nemesis, but he was already too annoyed by the whole thing.  
  
Heinz stood there, not knowing what to answer at that declaration. When he opened his mouth to try and explain he hadn't done anything evil to warrant a thwarting, the agent cut him off with a shake of his head.  
  
" _You know what? I don't want to hear it,_ " he signed angrily before moving towards what appeared to be the control panel of the whole building. He stood right in front of it, searching for the self-destruct button that was in all of Doofenshmirtz's inventions, locating it right at the center of the panel. He then turned to his nemesis, a scowl on his face, signing " _I'll just do us both a favor and destroy this place alongside your, probably, stupid machine._ "  
  
"Wait! Perry the Platy-"  
  
The agent ignored him and pressed the button, immediately hearing a siren and watching red lights appear around the place and the monitor above the panel. The building started to shook, making both men run towards the nearest exit and continue running into the trees to take cover from the explosion.  
  
When the small debris finished raining from the sky Heinz looked unto where his hideout used to be. "Ah man, my lab!" He then went to see if any of his equipment managed to survive the explosion, but no such luck. "Why did you have to destroy it? I wasn't doing anything evil!" he complained to the agent that was still glaring at him.  
  
" _As if I would believe you. Doing evil idiotic stuff is all you do anyways._ "  
  
"Hey, c'mon! Not all my plans are idiotic..."  
  
" _Yes, they are! Every idea you have is stupid, that's why it never works and ends up in pieces._ "  
  
Heinz was sure Perry knew the doctor was sensitive about other people's opinion on his inventions, but apparently he was too angry to care about his nemesis' feelings. Doofenshmirtz stared at the floor in sadness, not being noticed by the agent who seemed to have remembered where he had parked his flying car.  
  
 _Damnit!_ Perry internally cursed, realizing that his lack of forethought led to his only way out of the rainforest to be destroyed alongside the building. Things were really not going well for him that day, his frustration and anger at the situation were escalating, and since he considered Heinz to be the culprit of it all, he was more than ready to take it out on him.  
  
"This is all your fault..." his raspy voice whispered, surprising the doctor with the words and suddenness of it. Perry turned to glare at the other man, fits shaking with his anger. " _If you hadn't decided to go on a trip to South America, I wouldn't have needed to fly all the way from Danville to stop you! If you hadn't continued making stupid inventions that called the attention of OWCA, they wouldn't have needed to assign an agent to keep you in check! If you had been a better son to your parents, then you wouldn't have the need to prove yourself to anyone!_ " His hands were shaking too much, and he was signing to fast that even he was having trouble concentrating on his words. His anger got too bad that he just shouted the rest of his words, even when he knew it would hurt a lot later on, "If you hadn't existed I would be living a happier life!!"  
  
He was left panting from his outburst, his frustration and rage too big to even care about the implication of his words, not even when tears started to form on the doctor's eyes in response.  
  
Heinz said nothing to defend himself, all his insecurities, self-hatred and low self-esteem were agreeing with the agent's words, leaving him staring at the floor downhearted.  
  
They were left in silence after that, the sounds of the animals not helping in making things less heavy; until finally, Perry got bored of waiting to see if Doofenshmirtz would fight back, and started to walk in a random direction in hopes of finding the way back to civilization, since his stupid watch seemed to have interference.  
  
He was sure the doctor could find his own way out, not that he really cared anymore.

* * *

It was near mid-afternoon already, and even if Heinz wasn't feeling up to anything, he knew he at least had to find a way out of the rainforest. He was starting to feel depressed but knew that he couldn't think of giving up since, at the very least, he still had Vanessa to worry about. _Even if she'll eventually grow to be an adult and live her own life, probably far from me,_ he thought with resignation.  
  
He looked towards where he knew the spy went before shaking his head and heading a different direction, figuring that Perry wouldn't want him anywhere near. He felt abandoned, alone to fend for himself and survive to the best of his ability in an unforgiving place (it reminded him too much of his childhood); he even felt like crying with how things were, but what hurt the must was finding out how the guy he liked felt about him. Guess they weren't as close as Heinz had wanted to believe.  
  
He had been walking a for a few hours already, trying to keep his mind from thinking about Perry's words (without much success), had even taken his coat and tied it around his hips thanks to the heat, before he suddenly noticed the quiet around him. The two days he had been doing research inside the rainforest had helped Heinz familiarize with the typical flora and fauna of the land. The continuous sound of the animals around the whole place fascinated him a lot; even at night there were some chirping made by some species, there was never a moment of silence. But right now, no sound was being made, it was as if he was completely alone.  
  
 _Not alone,_ he hastily reminded himself. _If there's no sound, it can only mean there's danger around._  
  
He stopped walking and started to look around him, trying to pinpoint where the predator was without making too much movement. When he finally spotted a particular color among some leaves his breath halted.  
  
 _A jaguar..._ His mind started to formulate a plan of action. He knew he couldn't outrun the animal; he had no weapons to defend himself with; and if the thing managed to pounce and land of him his best bet would be to try and knock it with his arms (with the possibility of the claws and teeth breaking the skin and even damaging the wires). His chances weren't looking that good, and sadly the animal seemed to have noticed it had been spotted.  
  
So, now it was a race to see which of the two would make a move first...  
  
Heinz decided to be the first to move, picking a random direction and running like his life depended on it (which was sadly the case), hearing the roar of the animal before it started to chase after him.  
  
 _I could use the flora around me, the trees could protect me from a running predator,_ he thought; so, he started to zigzag between every obstacle that came his way, chancing a glance backwards to see how his plan played out. Unfortunately, the jaguar just recovered from every sharp twist and turn and leap around any small obstacle in a matter of seconds, leaving the man panicking at realizing that the flora wasn't going to help him at all, he was screwed.  
  
Just then, just as the jaguar was pouncing on him from behind, his feet caught on a root, taking him down just in time to evade the animal's attack, who ended up hitting a tree head-on.  
  
Both the human and the predator lay disoriented for a moment after their fall. It was only when Doofenshmirtz was getting up that the jaguar managed to recover it's bearings, extending one of its front paws to slash at the man, who managed to barely dodge the attack.  
  
The jaguar felt angry at his failed attempt, trying to slash again while steadily moving closer to the human; Heinz noticed the advancement, turning behind him quickly to check for an escape route, only to be met with a cliff. _No! It can't be!_  
  
While his mind was trying to come up with a new strategy, the animal took the opportunity to attack again finally hitting his mark and leaving a deep gash on Heinz's abdomen. The shock of the attack and sudden pain made the doctor kneel on the ground, raising his arms just before the jaguar pounced on him to stop it from biting his head. He then planted both his feet on the animal's chest and pushed with all his strength to throw the jaguar overhead, making it land almost over the cliff, about to fall off from it but digging it's claws on the ground to try and get up. But it's fight against gravity proved too difficult and the predator fell with a sound akin to a cry.  
  
Heinz lay on the floor, panting while looking at where the animal fell, not believing he managed to survive such an encounter. He felt a bolt of pain coming from the gash, his hand unconsciously landing on it to mitigate the sensation, but to no avail. He lifted his shirt to better see the damage, suppressing a shiver when he saw how deep the wound was and how much blood there already was. He untied his lab coat, that thankfully hadn't been stained by the blood, and ripped the left sleeve to tie it around the wound as some makeshift bandaging.  
  
 _That'll do for now,_ he concluded while getting up from the floor with a grunt. _Guess I now have to use the lab coat even with the heat..._ He gave a sigh as he struggled to put the coat on without aggravating his wound more.  
  
When he finished he started to walk in a random direction again, not even giving himself time to recover for fear of being found by another predator in a weakened state.  
  
He could only hope he found the way back to civilization soon.

* * *

Perry was sure he was walking in circles by that point, and had no choice but to accept the fact that he was lost. He hadn't seen much change around him: the same big trees, the same weird sounds, the same monkey pointing at him and laughing; it was driving him insane, alongside the heat that left him no choice but to discard his jacket somewhere and roll the sleeves of his orange shirt. Good thing he had a hat to provide some protection on his head, he was sure he would have fried his brains by then otherwise.  
  
Even if the walk was annoying him it also provided some reflection on his early actions and words. He should have thought better before pressing the button, or at least should have parked the car somewhere else to avoid its destruction; he should have given Heinz an opportunity to explain himself, he really didn't seem to have been up to something evil. But when Perry got mad, he got blind to everything except his anger, didn't think things through, always acted irrationally.  
  
It had been a while since he acted like that. He almost lost his life and that of one of the other agents in a past mission for acting that way, which helped him realize how bad his anger and rage could be to him and others; and since starting to live with his brother and his nephews, he made sure never to allow his emotions go out of control again.  
  
But, lo and behold, there he was again, getting mad and destroying his only ticket out of the rainforest.  
...And taking it out on Doofenshmirtz with some cruel words just cause he wasn't willing to face the consequences.  
  
There it was, the thing he didn't wish to think about. There was no denying what he did to the other man was awful, and if he could he would try to take it back, but things like that can break or make a person, Heinz being living proof of that.  
  
 _If he's willing to listen to me I have to apologize and maybe make it up to him. If I ever find the way to leave this place anyways..._ he thought with sigh.  
  
It was starting to get dark around the rainforest, so he decided to find a secluded place with a good view of his surroundings so that he wouldn't be caught unaware by some wild beast. He built a small fire and sat in front of it eating some of the fruit from the trees.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. He stood and adopted a fighting stance, ready to defend if necessary, when from the place stumbled a familiar figure panting a little.  
  
 _Heinz?_ Perry stared at the person in surprise. He thought the doctor would have taken a different route than him after the way he treated him. He approached Doofenshmirtz, who seemed to be trying to get his breath back, and left a hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there, not expecting the scream that tore out off him.  
  
"Perry the Platypus!" Heinz exclaimed in recognition after the scream. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
" _Sorry._ " The agent looked at the other closely. He looked pale, his lab coat's left sleeve was missing, he had small scrapes on the arms and face, and seemed to have not caught his breath yet. " _Are you okay?_ "  
  
"What? Yeah, of course. Just a scare you gave me."  
  
" _Not that. Your sleeve._ "  
  
"Oh." Heinz debated whether to tell the spy what happened, but figured Perry didn't need to concern himself with the doctor's accidents and probably wouldn't really care... "It's nothing. Got stuck on a low branch and it ended up ripping when I tugged too hard. Those branches are quite dangerous, almost hit my eye with one."  
  
He then started to recall an old memory of his with the ocelots, Perry tuning him out. If the other was monologuing as usual then that meant he was okay, so the spy went to sit by the fire again, watching Heinz hesitate before sitting opposite of him.  
  
"I think I know what path we should take to get out of here," Doofenshmirtz commented while watching the sky, the canopy of the trees less dense on that part allowing the night sky to shine brightly. "If we stick to the north, we're bound to find a little town that lives close by. I remember it from when I first arrived here."  
  
Perry nodded in understanding, hoping that just getting out of the rainforest will help his watch get a signal again, and if not, the little town could be a good place to find some way to communicate with HQ.  
  
He invited Heinz to eat some of the fruit he had gather, different ways on how to properly apologize for what he said and did running around his head. There didn't seem to be any animosity between them, but there was a certain wall separating them from the usual casualness of their relationship which left them both feeling stressed and awkward.  
  
"Well, we better get some sleep. It'll be a long trip tomorrow and we need the strength," Doofenshmirtz said while laying on the ground, trying to get comfortable without making the wound throb more than it already was.  
  
Perry stayed awake for a little longer, wary of the animals he could sense were watching them, not understanding how Heinz could fall asleep so easily and fast in such a place (he must have been really tired). He guessed he could try and sleep a little, after all his training would alert him if they were in danger. He doused the fire with some dirt and got comfortable on the ground, the stars and Heinz's light snores helping to lull him to sleep.

* * *

They had managed to wake early without incident from any animal, ate some more of the fruit they found and started to walk they way to what Heinz was sure was north (judging by the stars from the night before, apparently).  
  
The doctor didn't want to admit it but the walking was starting to get harder and harder on him, his abdomen feeling like it was on fire, and even with the sun shining above he could feel some shivers running up and down his body. He may not have been a real doctor, but he knew what such symptoms could be, and it only spelled disaster for him. Still, he wasn't going to say anything, he could handle it, the other didn't need to know, he probably wouldn't even care. So, he kept walking, keeping up with the swift pace the other had without complain.  
  
Perry wasn't blind, he knew there was something wrong with Doofenshmirtz. He looked even paler than last night, his cheeks were flushed (although, that could be from the walk), he could see goosebumps along his left arm (which was weird, considering the heat and humidity of the forest), and he seemed to be short of breath more often than usual.  
  
He wanted to ask what the problem was, but if Heinz didn't tell him from the beginning then he wouldn't do so later. He just hoped it wasn't anything serious.  
  
It didn't take long for them to encounter trouble along the way. A jaguar the size of Norm jumped from one of the trees to the front of their path blocking it, its eyes locked on them, it's movements slow and calculated as it awaited their next move. Heinz swallowed while slowly backing away, his last encounter with such species coming to the front of his mind; Perry, for his part, adopted a fighting stance, not backing away from a challenge was one of the reasons he was the best at OWCA.  
  
Their heard a growl coming from behind them, which prompted both to look in surprise at another jaguar. This one was smaller and seemed to have been injured judging by the scraps along its body and the lifted front paw.  
  
"Not you again!" Heinz recognized the second animal as the one that attacked him a day ago. He was sure the fall had been enough to kill it, but it was still alive and seemed to want revenge on him.  
  
The agent looked at his companion in confusion, not understanding his outburst, but before he could question him about it the biggest jaguar let a roar and pounced for the doctor.  
  
Perry didn't hesitated in throwing Heinz to the side and following after to evade the attack, him landing on a roll to quickly get up and see what the next attack would be and the doctor ending on a heap in the ground, wincing a little.  
  
The jaguar didn't take kindly that the prey evaded him so easily, so between him and the other they started to approach the pair of humans, separating when they got close enough to surround them again.  
  
The spy didn't like how things were looking for both him and Doofenshmirtz, he needed to find a way to scare the jaguars away, since he doubted it would be a good idea to fight them head on. Just then, he saw a big enough branch on the ground near the doctor when he averted his eyes from the enemy quickly.  
  
 _I guess I have a better chance with a weapon on my hand,_ he thought for a moment before pointing to Doofenshmirtz the branch.  
  
"What?" Heinz asked in confusion. The agent made a 'come here' motion with his hand after he pointed at the branch, not taking his eyes from the predators. "Oh, I get it!" He took the branch and gave it to the other, watching how he twirled it around with impressive dexterity before adopting a stance of kung-fu. "Did you really have to show off now of all times?"  
  
Perry ignored him, waiting to see if one of the jaguars would try to attack again. This time, the small one let a roar and pounced towards the doctor, but before it could get too close, the agent repel it with the branch, swinging it at the beast's face with all his might to throw it back where it was. The bigger one got mad at that and pounced at the spy, receiving the same attack with the branch and landing in the ground with a growl.  
  
Perry knew he couldn't keep just doing the same to defeat the beasts. Any moment they could figure out it was easier to attack at the same time, and then he wouldn't be able to stop them; no matter how strong he was, he was no match for a two predators like that.  
  
Before he could think of another plan to win the fight, Heinz grabbed his hand, aiming his whole arm towards the biggest animal and activating the laser on his watch, managing to hit it's tail, making it let out a cry of pain. He then pointed the laser to the ground to draw a line in front of the jaguars, scaring them enough to make them flee for fear of being killed by the strange human weapon.  
  
After they were gone, Doofenshmirtz let go of the arm and sat on the ground with his back against a tree, panting with effort. The sound of the other's labored breath snapped the agent to attention and dropping the branch he went to congratulate the doctor on his quick thinking.  
  
" _That was a rather good idea. Thanks for saving me back there, and yourself, of course._ "  
  
"Don't...mention it," Heinz answered with some difficulty.  
  
" _What's wrong? Are you okay?_ "  
  
"Guess...the adrenaline...made the bleeding...worse." As he said that he lightly put a hand against his side, lifting it to check it soon after. The whole palm was red, thanks to Heinz's black shirt the color wasn't visible, but now that he saw it he could spot some red starting to stain his lab coat as well.  
  
Perry froze the moment he saw the blood. It brought to the front of his mind memories of old missions gone bad, of when he lost the use of his voice at the hands of an enemy's knife, of almost loosing his teammates, of the bodies of those they couldn't save. He was starting to loose himself to the flashbacks, his eyes fixated on the red hand, not noticing the other one coming to rest on his shoulder, and being shook a little to snap back to reality.  
  
"Perry the... Platypus," Heinz said still with effort. "I need you...to listen...to me."  
  
Perry snapped to attention, giving Doofenshmirtz a hesitant nod, waiting to see what he would say next.  
  
"Leave...without me."  
  
The agent's eyes widened before he started to shake his head from side to side, the petition being too ridiculous for him to follow. He reached to lift the doctor's shirt, giving a wince at the sight of the missing sleeve covered in blood where it was trying to keep the wound secure. He tried to think of anything he could do; remembering that he usually keep some bandages stashed on his hat he immediately took it off and looked for them.  
  
 _Only one roll but it'll be enough,_ he reassured himself, getting to work on changing the sleeve for the bandage. When he saw the wound uncovered, he almost lost himself into the flashbacks again, but managed to center himself after one look at Heinz's deadly pale face and flushed cheeks. He had enough training to know that the doctor had a fever, and that could mean that the wound was infected.  
  
He took a deep breath before checking the gash, noticing some discoloration and puss in it. _Definitely infected. Damnit._ He tried to think on what to do, but time was of the essence now and he couldn't let the wound open like that, so he bandaged it, being careful of his movements to not make the other suffer more.  
  
After he was done, he shook Heinz awake to question him. " _When did it happen? Why didn't you say anything?_ "  
  
It took a while for the doctor to answer, his words slow and sluggish, "The small jaguar attacked me...after you left me alone... Didn't think...you'll care...didn't wish...to worry you." He closed his eyes soon after, not opening them again even with the other shaking him by the shoulders.  
  
 _This is my fault..._ Perry reprimanded himself. _If I have never said those awful things, he would have told me! If I stayed with him instead of leaving in a huff, abandoning him to his own fortune, that jaguar wouldn't have hurt him! If I have just listened from the beginning..._ But what ifs didn't matter anymore, all that counted was what he would do in the present so that there could be a future for the other.  
  
He took one last look at the unconscious man before gathering him in his arms to continue walking north. He was going to get them both out of the rainforest, get them back to civilization, to their families, and he was going to do everything in his power to make it up to Heinz for all the things he said and did.

* * *

It was close to dusk when Perry finally saw a clearing up ahead. He sped up, reaching it soon after and stopping to spot up ahead what appeared to be a small village near. If he had the energy and time, he would have jump around and cried in happiness, but as things were he was in a hurry to get some help.  
  
He went into the village and searched for help, having trouble communicating with anyone that was around at that hour thanks to his lack of voice and language barrier. But it was Heinz state that gave the idea of what he needed, being guided by some kind person to where the medic of the village lived.  
  
They did their best to help the doctor, but explained with some difficulty that they didn't have the necessary equipment to save him. So, Perry went to see if he could get a signal on his watch, and after some tinkering with a few wi-fi networks around the place (technology really travel around the world) he was finally able to send an S.O.S. to HQ.  
  
He waited by Heinz bedside until he could hear the telltale sounds of a plane getting near. When he went to check he was surprised at seeing a carrier rather than a small airplane, some medics coming out of it to approach him. He directed them towards the one that really needed the attention, watching them get a stretcher to transport Heinz into the plane. He followed, making sure to thank the residents of the village for their help (it was the middle of the night and everyone was already awake thanks to the sounds, watching the gigantic plane with surprise).  
  
When he got into the plane he was pleasantly surprised to see Carl inside, waiting for him with a smile.  
  
"Hello agent P. Glad to see you're okay." The boy then turned his head to where the medics where treating Doofenshmirtz. "They're doing what they can, but I think it'll be best to go directly to HQ's medical wing. And I guess you prefer to come along to make sure he's fine, right?"  
  
Receiving a nod from the man, Carl gave the order to go back to base.

* * *

Perry was on the waiting room in the medic wing, the medics have given him a complete check up to make sure he hadn't been wounded or even stung by a foreign insect; he had been clear soon after, but was told the Heinz was in surgery thanks to the infection.  
  
He had decided to stay and wait until they allowed him to see the other man, having make sure to call Vanessa before his family to inform her of what happened, and asking Carl if he could send someone to bring her and see her father once he was out. After that, he made sure to send a text to Lawrence, letting him know he was back and apologizing for not having contacted them in two days. Despise the hour, he had soon received an answer and a question of whether he'll be back to the house soon, to which he said he wanted to stay with a friend who was sick, to keep him company.  
  
He was seated on a couch after having walked around the whole room for an while, wondering if the surgery was going okay and when they'll finish, when Vanessa appeared alongside Carl.  
  
"Perry!" she called out the moment she spotted him.  
  
He stood from the couch, not expecting the fierce hug she gave him the moment she was close enough.  
  
"Is my dad okay? Are you okay? What happened?" she asked while still holding onto him, worried of what had happened to them.  
  
"Ah, I think agent P needs you to let go before telling you," Carl said while watching the scene. It was interesting to see how close Perry was to the Doofenshmirtz family.  
  
When the girl let go, Perry gave a nod of thanks to the boy before starting to explain the incident, omitting his outburst out of shame. When he finished both listener had worried faces, the understanding of Heinz's wound dawning on them, knowing that the surgery taking too long could mean bad news for the doctor.  
  
Vanessa and Perry sat down on the couch together, willing to wait as long as necessary for any news on Heinz condition. Carl left them to go back to work, he needed to make sure Monogram knew of the situation to allow some free time for the agent to make up for the bad call on thwarting the doctor's plans on one of his only free days.  
  
After a little while of just sitting in silence Vanessa spoke, asking Perry an odd question. "Do you like my dad?"  
  
The man blinked in surprise before answering, " _Of course I do, he's my friend._ " _Even if I was an asshole to him lately,_ he thought with a grimace.  
  
The girl gave a sigh, shaking her head. "I meant, do you have romantic feelings for him?" she rephrased.  
  
Perry stared at her, about to deny feeling that way, but stopped to think about his answer. _I care about him, but do I like him that way?_ Remembering all their encounters, their fights, their outings, how much the doctor trusted him to tell him such sad and horrible stories of his childhood. He did like spending time with Doofenshmirtz, the fact that he decided to go all the way to the Amazon in fear that he was in some kind of danger on one of the most special days for him was proof enough of how important the other was.  
  
But, back to the main question. Did he have feelings for Heinz?  
…He honestly didn't know.  
  
While he was thinking, Vanessa waiting expectantly for his answer, a man approach the two, clearing his throat to call their attention.  
  
"Miss Doofenshmirtz?" he asked for confirmation, receiving a nod from the girl. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is out of surgery. We were able to clean the wound and found no other problems within his system."  
  
Both the spy and the teenager gave a sigh of relief at the news.  
  
"Can we see him?" Vanessa asked with some urgency. She believed the medic's words but wanted to see her father to make sure he was really fine.  
  
"Sure. Although, he's not conscious at the moment thanks to the sedative."  
  
With that said, he guided them to a room within the wing. When he opened the door, there Heinz was, completely unconscious in a bed with white sheets. The other two approached him, Vanessa grabbing his right hand the moment she got closer, while Perry went to get some chairs from a table within the room.  
  
They sat at both side of the doctor, willing to wait patiently for the man to awake, silence being their third companion.  
  
"You never answered my question, you know," Vanessa commented after a while, glancing at the agent with an unreadable expression.  
  
Perry lowered his head, shrugging his shoulders a little. He felt a little ashamed of not knowing exactly how he felt for someone, but it wasn't his fault that most things concerning Heinz were confusing.  
  
"It's okay if you don't know," the girl reassured him. "Just, keep in mind that he may feel something, and if you're going to let him down, do it gently." She was sure her father would be mortified if he found out that she told the guy he liked about his feelings, but they had known each other for years now and, at the very least, Heinz deserved some closure.  
  
Perry just managed to give her a small nod of understanding, his mind going in circles at the news that the doctor may have feelings for him. He didn't dislike the idea, not at all; but did that mean he wanted to try being with Heinz?  
  
He looked at the doctor's face, no longer pale or with flushed cheeks, completely calm and at peace. Giving a content smile, he took Heinz's other hand while getting more comfortable in the chair.  
  
He’ll first have to make amends for his behavior back at the Amazon, but he wanted to try. He wanted to give them both a chance. They both deserved a happy moment in life after their rough lives, and even if Perry had found a lot of happiness with his brother's family, the thought of finding a more intense one with Heinz made him feel giddy. So, he would gladly take that leap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it or not. To be honest, I'm disappointed with how little feedback my other two stories got, so this will probably be the last story I write for the P&F fandom. I liked writing for this pairing at the beginning but comments are important to me, they help inspire me to keep writing and without them, I see no point on continuing.


End file.
